thanksgiving 2019
by chronicles story
Summary: ash and the gang have a thanksgiving oh boy


**well im back guy's it's been a little bit i thought i would make a thanksgiving ****special (i know a little late) so enjoy my friend's.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon or the cover (im going to cry in that ****corner be right back)**

* * *

shit ow cursed are lovable Protagonist Ash ketchum as he was making card's.

damn stapler said ash a he was sucking on his wound.

agh why is it so hard to make fucking card's for thanksgiving yelled Ash to nobody other then himself.

*sigh* why do i have to host this year said Ash getting mad at the card's.

dumb card's dumb ass stapler. *snap* owwww fuck you stapler yelled Ash as he tossed the stapler out the window.

*sigh* why me said Ash.

ring ring when't Ash's phone.

hello said Ash.

hey Ash it's me May said May.

oh hey what's up asked Ash.

i was calling to see if you are still hosting thanksgiving asked May.

*sigh* yeah i am answered Ash.

ok good if you need help im in kanto right now asked May.

uh said Ash as he looked at his mess from making simple card's.

nah im good thank's thou said Ash.

ok just let me know if you need help ok said May.

yeah got it bye said Ash.

yep bye said May.

hmph help just who the hell do you think i am said Ash to no one but himself.

*sigh* back at it i guess there's only 5 more card's anyway said Ash as he sat back in his seat.

* * *

there done! said Ash as he finished the last card.

*sigh* what next i should start cooking brock said he would cook the turkey this year and May said she would make the cranberry sauce so i have to make the mash potato's and the stuffing ok let's get to work said Ash as he slamed his hand down on his palm.

ow why do i do that Ash asked himself.

* * *

3 hour's later

* * *

done with everything *sigh* finally well what now said Ash.

huh i feel like im forgetting something eh what ever if i forgot it's not important said Ash.

i really need to stop talking to myself said Ash sitting on his couch.

let's see what's on right now said Ash as he was use's the tv remote.

uh when house wife's attack classic...wait is that a brotherhood reference niceeeeeeeeee said Ash.

*sigh* i hope this special is actually related to thanksgiving at not like that god awful Halloween one now that was bad well all the story's are bad but that one was really bad said Ash.

well now that im done braking the fourth wall what do i do now Ash asked himself.

*sigh* i don't know how bout we go to the next character and do a time skip...DAMMIT I DID IT AGAIN said Ash.

* * *

with May and Brock one day later

* * *

hey May can you help me with the turkey asked Brock.

yeah sure what do you need asked May.

give me that thermometer answered Brock a he checking on the turkey.

here you go said May as she handed the tool to Brock.

thank's May oh you should check on the cranberry said Brock.

oh yeah said May as she walked away.

*sigh* why me said Brock as he is trying to cook the massive turkey in his small oven.

hmmmm i guess it's time to add the the sugar and salt and pepper said May.

hmmmm i wonder who Ash invited i hope all the girl's said May as she remembered her best friend's dawn,misty,iris and Serena.

MAY HELP yelled Brock from kitchen.

im coming Brock yelled May running to the kitchen.

what is it asked May but she saw what the problem was the turkey can't...fit.

oh no what will we do now said May flipping out.

it's ok i'll just cut it in half said Brock.

but that will mess up the perfect display said May.

life isn't a movie May and also it will make are thanksgiving special said Brock as he winked at the camera.

i guess your right. oh and by the way what are you winking at asked May.

oh nothing said Brock as he was cutting the turkey i half's.

ok said May as she walked away to check on her cranberry sauce.

oh yeah i just broke the fourth wall what thought are oh so special main character was the only one oh ho ho nope me to good ol Brocko said Brock as he was talking to the camera again.

hey could you stop that i'm trying to make a shitty fanfiction so stop braking the fourth wall said chronicles story.

well your the one making me to said Brock.

i guess that true huh im a sad mother fucker huh said chronicles story.

yep well back to the story said Brock.

yeah said chronicles story.

cranberry sauce is done said May.

oh good im going to call Ash real quick said Brock.

ok im going to go out real quick to bye said may.

ok bye said Brock.

ok let's call Ash said Brock as he punched the number's in on his phone.

ring ring ding when't the phone.

yes said Ash.

hey Ash you got everything done asked Brock.

yep you said Ash.

just cooking the turkey said Brock.

ok well see you tomorrow said Ash.

yep bye said Brock.

bye said Ash.

* * *

on thanksgiving day

* * *

ok im ready said Ash in his best outfit a nice blue jacket over a white shirt and gary pant's and a silver necklace with a gold heart linked on.

ring a ding when't the door bell.

im coming said Ash as he rushed over to the door and opened it to see his friend dawn with a face he thought he'd never see again.

hey Ash said Dawn.

hey Dawn and wait is that you Paul asked Ash.

yeah got a problem said Paul.

no not at all said Ash.

pfff of course the writer squeezed Paul in this story some how said Ash at the camera.

well come on in guy's said Ash as he closed the door but the door bell when't off again.

oh hey misty come on in said Ash.

thank's it's good to see you again said misty.

yeah right back at yea said Ash as he closed the door again but the door bell did it again too.

*sigh* oh hey May come on in said Ash.

thank you oh by the way thank's for hosting this year said May.

yeah no problem May said Ash as he closed the door again but you know what happened don't you.

*sigh* hey Serena come on in said Ash.

and he looked over to all the girl's talking and then he realized that the hole door thing was a Ash's first by neo namco reference but he then also realized that he was not going to have girl's fight over him and then he said damn and then he remembered that neo namco's Ash fuck his mom then he said im good but as he was thinking he didn't even see all his friend's come in.

huh oh hey guy's said Ash.

hey Ash said everyone.

huh how did eh whatever said Ash as he was looking at tracey.

hey Ash where do you want me to put the cranberry sauce asked May.

oh over there on that white table answered Ash.

ok said May.

hey May why you wearing a dress huh asked Ash.

um because you card's said to answered May.

wait really said Ash as he looked all around the house everyone was wearing a nice outfit well not Ash.

so that's wait i forgot said Ash.

well it's ok you look good in just that said May.

hey thank's you look good too in that red dress said Ash.

thank's you know that red is my favorite said May.

yeah hey where's Brock at by the way asked Ash.

huh he's not here yet said May.

nope. hey what's the problem asked Ash.

i was going to help Brock but i totally forgot said May.

hey it's alright i'll call him said Ash as he was putting the number's on his phone.

ring ring ding.

hey Brock you there asked Ash.

yep i'm on my way WITH A BIG ASS TURKEY I HAD TO GET MY SELF yelled Brock.

hey sorry well see you later bye said Ash.

yeah bye said Brock.

he's coming said Ash with a smile.

ok good said May.

oh by the way what's drew doing here you and him start dating huh huh said Ash as he was nudge's May's arm.

pff no way said May.

oh well why not oh i know someone is holding you back huh said Ash.

*sigh* Ash this isn't a fanfiction said May.

if you only knew said Ash in his mind.

well then what's holding you back huh asked Ash.

*sigh* don't laugh ok said May.

never now go on said Ash.

there's someone i love but i just can't tell him how i fell said May with a blush.

oh so i was right huh said Ash.

shut up well how bout you why don't you have a girlfriend huh asked May.

i just Don't what to hurt them said Ash.

huh what do you mean asked May.

im always on the move i fell like if i get a girlfriend i would just hurt them not love them said Ash.

oh i see said May.

well that's my reason oh look's like Brock's here said Ash.

yeah let's go eat said May.

* * *

after everyone sat down at the table

* * *

hey Ash your the host say something said May.

*sigh* fine said Ash as he stood up to talk.

well thank you all for coming here um enjoy the food said Ash a little embarrassed my his shitty speech.

alright let's dig in said Brock.

yeah said everyone at the table.

* * *

after everyone was done eating

* * *

hey guy i got something to say said Ash.

huh what is it asked Dawn.

im leaving again said Ash.

oh huh really said Everyone at the table.

well Ash where to now asked Brock.

the Galar region answered Ash.

oh really i hear that there champ is undefeated said Paul.

yeah and im going to beat him said Ash.

YEAH said everyone.

but the problem is you need something called an endorsement said Ash.

huh a what said everyone again.

* * *

the next day

* * *

you really got to go asked May.

yeah i need to said Ash.

no one's force'n you to leave man said Brock.

yeah i know but really what to said Ash.

yeah i know hey Ash how bout i come with you you know we'll just make it a guy thing said Brock.

yeah i like that come on said Ash.

alright bye May said Brock.

yeah bye said Ash as he ran off.

so this is what he mean's huh said May.

* * *

**well that's the end happy thanksgiving a know a little late i really enjoyed making this one i hope you enjoy to oh btw this story will get a part two in the form of the ****christmas ****special so if you enjoyed this one you'll like that one too that's all bye friend's of fanfiction.**


End file.
